The New Era of London
by Theressa
Summary: Summary is inside! Rated M for later chapters
1. Summary

**Summary**

Three years has past after the dancing crimson fire had eaten all of London and the Queen of London had died. It was also seen that

Sebastian indeed did take Ciel's soul, but right after eating the soul of his former master, Sebastian had developed new feelings that the demon

had never felt before. Quickly, Sebastian was able to recognize the feelings as the same feelings as he had for cats, but these feeling, that

flooded his heart and mind, was a much stronger desire.

• • •

The demon finally concluded that he had fallen in love with his dead master and he wanted Ciel back. So what did Sebastian decide to do? He

brought Ciel back from the dead. However, there was one small problem that Sebastian encountered; Ciel's soul was eaten by the demon and

the only way Sebastian could bring his beloved master back was to make Ciel a demon himself!

• • •

Alas, Sebastian soon regretted the choice of turning Ciel into a demon because it turned out that Ciel had lost his memories and only sees

Sebastian as his "master". The demon never wanted Ciel to see him as a master because Sebastian wanted the boy's body, but how was

Sebastian supposed to take the boy if Ciel only addressed him as "Master Sebastian"? What will this one hell of a butler do to make his

young master understand that Sebastian has fallen in love with Ciel?


	2. His Butler, Returns

**The New Era of London**

By: Theressa

**Chapter One: His Butler, Returns**

"Lady Elizabeth, you have a quest." a brunette-haired woman announced. She looked to be around her late teen years and early adult years as she politely addressed her young mistress who sat on a bench, surrounded by blue flowers, but did not make any movement, indicating that she was listening.

"Who is this guest that has come to visit me, Paula?" Elizabeth emotionlessly asked as she continued to stare at the opposite direction of her maid. "I rarely have guest, nowadays. Who could possibly be visiting a lonely Lady of my status?"

Paula sighed sadly at her mistress's sadness. The young and energetic Elizabeth that loved everything that was cute had died the same day that her beloved fiancée had died. Paula, the maid that she was, grew worried for her mistress and her health. The Elizabeth that she once knew seemed like she never existed and the Elizabeth of now had always been here from the start. It had saddened everyone in the mansion to see their mistress depressed because she had lost the one person that meant the most to her.

"Please, Lady Elizabeth, you're not getting better. I'm—we're all worried about you, my lady. Ever since . . . that day three years ago after the fire had clamed down and almost everyone had died, you had grown terribly ill. You don't act the same way you use to. You don't say anything is cute anymore. All you say is 'this is depressing', 'this reminds me of . . . him', 'I can't be happy if he is died' and you keep on talking about Master Ciel." Paula said, sensing that there was another presence behind her.

"It's not fair, Paula, that Ciel died. It should have been me. I loved him so much, but then . . . he left me here all alone. I should have died because he would have never missed me. I should have taken his place and it only hurts more to see those three idiots screw things up in my house. Those idiots used to belong to Ciel, but why are they here with me? They should be loyal and stayed with Ciel. They should go back and join their desist master." The young teenage girl said with still no emotion and since her blond hair was no longer tied up, it moved with the gentle breeze that appeared.

". . ." Paula was quiet as she stared at Elizabeth and forgot that there was another presence behind her.

"Tick, tock, Ms. Paula, tick, tock." Both Paula and Elizabeth turned their attention to the male voice that had just spoken to Paula to find a butler smiling gently at the two females. Then, Elizabeth's faded jade eyes and Paula's chocolate-brown eyes met with ruby-red eyes.

Elizabeth recognized the voice. She scanned the butler to see all the description fitted perfectly to the person she that he was; pale skin that made the man look like he was ill, but he had a built body. He also had black hair that was darker than the night, but he had red eyes that were the color of a crimson fire.

"It's Sebastian Michealis . . . Ciel's butler." Elizabeth said, but with a little bit of emotion, happy to see that he was alive.

Sebastian smiled and then looked back at Paula. "You mustn't upset Lady Elizabeth, Ms. Paula. It's rude and lacks manners. The number one rule of serving a master or mistress is to never upset your master or mistress. Second rule, do whatever it takes to make them happy and the third rule, do as you are told by your master or mistress and do not obey anyone, but your master or mistress unless ordered by him or her. Those are the three rules a servant must follow to please their master or mistress."

"Oh . . . I understand." Paula awed with a faint blush on her face, embarrassed that she was told the three rules that she had already known by a man whose past was a complete mystery to everyone.

Elizabeth cleared her throat, preparing to speak. "Sebastian, you're still alive? Even after that huge fire in London? Please, enlighten me on how beautiful the fire looked like as it ate my fiancée."

Sebastian chuckled, thinking how foolish that Elizabeth did not suspect anything since he was still alive and Ciel was no where to be found. "It's going to take more than a fire to kill me, Lady Elizabeth, for I am one hell of a butler, and Ciel did not die in the fire."

"Is that so? You survive because you – and I quote – are 'one hell of a butler'? How interesting is that, Paula? Does that make my maid a 'one hell of a maid' because she survived the fire, and what do you mean Ciel didn't die in the fire? How did he die since it seems like you know." Elizabeth seemed like she was getting bored and losing interest, but she glared at Sebastian.

"No, it doesn't. A real human, who was actually present in the heart of the fire, would have died. I was fortunate to live because I am one hell of a butler. As for Ciel . . . It was just time for him to die." Sebastian answered, however, he did not wish to spend another second with the Lady Elizabeth, so he quickly changed the subject and asked, "Please, forgive my rudeness, Lady Elizabeth, but may I have the servants of the Phantomhive manor back? I'm sure they are no use to you, seeing as they can't do nothing, but destroy the manor."

Elizabeth frowned at Sebastian, but the butler was not effected by it and continued to smile, causing Elizabeth to grow angrier. "Do as you please, Sebastian, however, may I ask why in the bloody hell would you want those three idiots and Tanaka back?"

Paula gasped at her Lady's choice of words. "Lady Elizabeth, please, calm down. There is no reason to be angry at Mr. Sebastian."

"Silence, Paula! I order you not to interrupt our speaking, understand?" harshly hissed Elizabeth, glaring furiously at Paula while still maintaining her lady-like figure.

Paula nodded and stepped back in respect.

Elizabeth's jade-green eyes then landed back on the butler who looked non-pleased with her choice of words and a bit revolted. "How unappealing for a Lady of your status to snap at her maid, especially in front of another presence who does not work for you, and not to mention, one who thinks very little of humans. Humans are truly weird and pitiful creatures."

"Why do you continue to address us as 'humans'? You are a human yourself and nothing more, but a low-class butler." questioned Elizabeth, but then she sighed, her expression becoming what it had been before Sebastian had appear. "I never did like you, Sebastian. You were always so close to my Ciel. There were even rumors among the servants of my household, saying that you and Ciel were secret lovers because you were with each other more than he was with me."

Sebastian smirked. "That was because I was ordered to never leave the young master's side until he died. We had a contract."

The blond-haired girl's eyebrow rose in a questioning curiosity before asking, "Is that so? What kind of contract could that be? A demon's, or maybe even a devil's, contract? A contract signed with blood? What did Ciel have to give back in exchange for whatever it was that he wanted? Did he promise to give his soul to you?" Elizabeth started to giggle, a sign of finally going insane.

Sebastian silently put a finger up to his lips and said, "That's a secret until the order is given."


End file.
